


I'm fine.

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Yep.





	I'm fine.

Tears fall and stain the paper  
“I’m fine.”  
The fear settles in  
“I’m fine.”  
Lying through my teeth  
“I’m fine.”  
Offered a tissue  
“I’m fine.”  
Are you okay?  
“I’m fine.”  
What’s wrong?  
“I’m fine.”  
Are you sure you’re okay?  
“I’m fine.”

I’m fine.  
The simple two word phrase we tell ourselves  
Just to stay sane.  
The simple phrase that tells others that  
We aren’t okay.  
The words that can reassure ourselves,  
Just a little bit,  
That things might be okay.

Sometimes we are broken.  
Sometimes we are screaming inside,  
But no one can hear.

“I’m fine.”  
That simple phrase can be a cry for help.  
So please listen.


End file.
